1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus with a function adjustment user interface (UI) menu and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display apparatus typically comprises a user input unit which is provided to input a command by a user, a video signal input unit which receives a external video signal, a signal processor which processes the received video signal, and a display unit which displays a picture according to the video signal processed by the signal processor. Generally, the user input unit comprises a remote control or a button unit which is disposed on the housing of the display apparatus.
With the recent introduction of digital broadcasting, there is now in use a number of different display apparatuses which receive and display digital broadcast signals and multi-function display apparatuses which optionally perform various functions including a TV function and a computer monitor function to receive broadcast signals and display pictures according to the broadcast signals.
Meanwhile, the display apparatus provides various UI menus for adjusting various functions to meet the needs of users.
Here, a method of manipulating the UI menu of the conventional display apparatus will be described. In the conventional display apparatus, when the UI menu is selected through the user input unit, the UI menu is displayed on the display unit according to the user's selection. Here, the UI menu is displayed by depth or by page of the UI menu hierarchy to view further adjustment items or to adjust details of a selected adjustment item. Accordingly, a user needs to repeatedly adjust the user input unit and enter a sub UI menu of the displayed UI menu to adjust a predetermined function of the display apparatus. Meanwhile, most users may not understand or are not aware that the UI menu is navigated by the depth or page of the UI menu hierarchy.
Also, the remote controller or the button unit included in the user input unit of the conventional display apparatus has a limited number of keys within its layout. Thus, a user repeatedly manipulates the limited number of keys to adjust all of the UI menus for the enhanced functions of the conventional display apparatus.
Therefore, in the conventional display apparatus, a UI menu is not easy to use since a user does not fully understand that a UI menu hierarchy is navigated by a depth or a page of the UI menu hierarchy. Even when a user does understands that the UI menu hierarchy is navigated by the depth or the page of the UI menu hierarchy, the user may not access a desired adjustment item quickly or may feel that the adjustment of the UI menu is complicated since the user has to repeatedly use a limited number of keys to make the adjustment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display apparatus which improves accessibility to a function adjustment UI menu, simplifies a manipulation process of the function adjustment UI menu, and enables a user to quickly and easily access a desired adjustment item when the function adjustment UI menu is displayed, and a control method thereof.